Helping the Different
by dg-lana-me
Summary: CLOSE BECAUSE I DONT LIKE THE THE WAY IT IS GOING
1. The tree

Ginny was looking through her clothes in her closet for something to wear on the first day of school. She sighed almost losing hope. "Mum!" she yelled. Foot steps soundeed up the stairs. "Yes Ginny?" asked a comforting voice. "Where is my red shirt?" Ginny asked. "Oh on the shelf dear." Mrs Weasley said. "Okay." Ginny said. "Thanks." she said greatfully. She set the shirt on her bed and looked for some skirt to wear.

She found a jean skirt that ended in the middle of her knees. She smiled and laid that out too. She smiled and ran to the kitchen, "Mummy when is lunch?" Ginny asked. "Once your father comes back." Mrs Weasley said. Ginny looked at the clock with seven hands. Each hand had each of the family's name on them and where they were.

Currently;

Arthur- Work

Molly- Home

Bill- Work

Charles- Mortal Peril

Freddrick-Traveling

George- Traveling

Ronald- Traveling

Ginny- Home

Ginny smile and walked out of the house. The Weasley's might have had a small house but they own a whole lot of land. Ginny smiled as she felt the wind crush onto her face as she ran into the fields. She smiled as a blue car parked by the garage. She supposed her Dad would walk out be he didn't

Instead it was Ron, Fred, George, and none other that Harry Potter. Ginnystopped smiling. In fact she ran behind the house. Ginny went up a hill and ran all the way down it. There was a small hole for the water to drain into. The hole was just bug enough for Ginny to fit in. She started to hyperventilate. Then she felt something step on her. "Gnomes!" she whispered. Wiggled a little and the Gnomes stompped away. "Ginny!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Bill's. I tried to wiggle out put the ground had caved in. She whined a little bit. She used her arm to push the dirt away.

Once failing she turned around pushed her feet up hopping Bill would notice legs coming out of the ground. Ginny wailed and kicked. Until she felt cold hands wrap around her ankles. Ginny shivered. She felt being pulled up once she took a breathe of the fresh air surrouding her she felt like she was dropped onto the ground. Hearing a thud and looking up into emarld green eyes. It was Harry Potter. His silver framed glasses around his eyes. His Jet Black hair was a mess. Ginny glared at him and rubbed her sore bum.

"Watch out Ginerva." Harry clicked. Ginny furrowed her brow. "Thanks but I would have liked it if you didn't drop me on the ground." Ginny said. She grabbed a hand that wasn't Harry's. Then she saw Bill. "Now Ginny we don't talk to our guest that way." He said. Bill gave her wink that meant along the lines of 'I-know-he-is-a-jerk-but-mum-would-kill-you-if-you-didn't.' Ginny sighed. She looked back at Harry who was glaring at her still. His eyes were glowing with hurt and hatred.

"Sorry Harry," Ginny said. Ginny tilted her head down and after she was at the other side of the house she picked the dirt out of her red hair. She walked inside the house and heard the screen doors screech. "Oh Ginny I was worried. Bill and Harry went to go find you while I talked Ron, Fred, and George." Mrs Weasley said. Ginny nodded. Then she set the table. Ginny felt pleased once the table was set nicely.

"Ginny go take a quick shower. Lunch will be ready by then." Mrs Weasley told her. Ginny nodded and ran up the stiars to take a shower.

888

Once Ginny was done with her shower she walked into her Room and picked out a light blue t-shirt t and a pair of khaki shorts. She walked down the creaky wooden stairs. A young boy the age of Ron was talking Mr. Weasley. "Now Mr. Malfoy you may stay here. But we're keeping you like the others.. You will follow rules like my own children. Don't bother Molly while she's cooking. Go play outside and be home by curfew which is 9:15. Also during By Christmas you can go home. I've talked with your mother." Mr Weasley said.

"Hello Ginny." Mr Weasley said. "Daddy!" The girl screamed. Ginny jumpped of the stairs into her fathers arms. "I heard you got stuck in the drain again." he said. "That's because Ron and I were playiing hide-and-go-seek." She lied. "But then Harry and Bill found you." Mr Weasley said. "But that's because they were playing too." Ginny lied again. "Okay Ginny meet our new friend Mr. Malfoy." Mr Weasley said. "What's your name?" Ginny asked. "Er- Draco." the boy said.

"Oh." Ginny said. "Draco is going to stay with us until school starts tomorrow." Mr Weasley said. "I can't wait." Ginny said. Then she Wiggled out of her father's arms and ran to the kitchen. "That's our Ginny." Mr Weasley said. Draco sighed and walked upstairs.

888

Meanwhile Ginny was in the kitchen. "Mummy I'm so hungry!' she cried. "Wait dearie."Her mum said. Ginny sat at the table licking her lips as food was being set on the table. Mr Weasley walked in with a smile on his face. "Now we have Misterf Malfoy staying for the day." he said. "Dad I can not believe you would let that bloke live with us til school starts?" Ron said as he walked in. I didn't make any move once Harry walked in. They all sat at the table. "Arthur do you know what your sons did today?" Mrs Weasley's voice rang through the kitchen. "What?" he asked. "They drove the car to get Harry!" she said. "Oh'd it go boys?"Arthur asked. Mrs Weasley nudged him. "Um- I mean that was very unresponsible." Mr Weasley said. Draco walked down and sat next to Ginny not saying word. "Would you like so chicken salad Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes please." He said. She put some on everyone's plate and they all ate. Once everyone was done Draco left.

888

Draco was a usual boy. He had light blonde hair slicked back with a lot of Gel. His hair was a mess now. His curls were everywhere. His grey eyes were cold with frustration. He sat in the middle of the field and threw rocks around the grass. HE wished his father loved him like Arthur did to his daughter. He envied her.

She walked out and it looked like she stuck her head in the ground. He walked over. She was in a pit. There was a small hole and inside was a big hole. He squeezed through it and saw her fiery red hair go around a small dig up hall. He frowned. He followed her and saw her move the other way. He turned and found himself in the darkness.

"Hello?" he asked. She heard footstep turning around. "Who's there?" said a voice. It was hears. Draco pulled out his wand. "Lumos." he said. Then he saw the face of Ginny's. She screamed and felll back words. "How do you get out of here?" He asked. "You have to follow me." Ginny said playfully then after a while Draco felt bored. "Where are we going?" he asked. "To the forest." Ginny said, "Why?" he asked. "Because you want a way out and that's the closest one." Ginny said. "Oh." he said. "Now wait Weasley I saw a whole not to long ago we could climb up." he said. "But that's to your house." Ginny said. Draco raised an eyebrow. "How could there be one?" he asked. "Welll we've been walking for at least two hours." Ginny said.

"Oh look a hole! This must be it." Ginny said. Ginny crawled up and saw she was in the middle of the forest."Yup this is it!" Ginny said smiling. She reached her hand into the hole. But Draco didn't take it. He just crawled up himself instead. Ginny sighed and stood back up wandering around in the forest.

Ginny walked around in the forest for a while hearing Draco step behind her. Then after a while there was no more trees but one which was an apple tree. Ginny smiled and walked to it and climbed on the branch. Draco looked at the tree and pulled an apple off of it. "Don't eat it!" Ginny yelled. "This is the tree Good Knowledge. You eat it. You will become immortal." Ginny said. "So you mean I won't get any older?" Draco asked. "Yeah." Ginny said.

Draco shrugged and climbed another limb of the tree. "So when is dinner?" he asked. "If you're that hungry you might want to go home because its dinner time." Ginny said. "You don't eat dinner?" Draco asked. "Nope. WE don't have enough for me. But I don't mind I'm happy. And at Hogwarts I bet I'll be okay." Ginny said.

"Well I'm hungry!" he said. "You can go back if you want." Ginny said. "But then you'd be late."She said. "But what about curfew?" he asked. "Fine I'll take you home if you are to chicken to sleep here." Ginny said. "Why do you sleep here?" Draco asked. "This is my last night until a start school. And I'm sleeping out here I can walk you back and you can sleep inside or you can sleep out here then we can wake up in the morning early and walk back." Ginny said. Draco raised an eyebrow and just floud a soft patch on the grass and looked at the stars above.Ginny did too But on the other side of the tree.


	2. Breaking

Draco sat in his room waiting helplessly. Pansy walked in. "You look pathetic you know." she said as she leaned against the wall. "You are really annoying." Draco shouted. "Oh please we all know that." she said. She laughed. "Draco shook his head. "You make no sense!" he said. "Well I'm trying." she said.

Draco ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. He rolled his grey eyes. And started to continue reading his book. "Draco what are you doing?" she asked. "No of your Damned business Pansy!" he yelled. "Are you reading a diary?" she asked. "No!" Draco said a little too fast. "Sounds like it to me!" she said. "Pansy why don't you snog someone who cares?" Draco said. "Why do you not care?" she asked. "Yes you are correct." he said.

"Gees, I'll get out if that's so important." she said. "Thank you!" Draco shouted. She left and shook her head. Draco got up and left for Dinner. He gave up on reading the thin and fine print. He was rather tall. 6'2. Not to bad.

He walked out of the common room. Pansy listened to him and was snogging Goyle and heading back inside the common room. Draco shook his head. Bloody whore. He walked on. He looked over towards the Great Hall and to the Library think he might find something better.

He walked down in the restricted isle and looked at books there. He couldn't fiind anything worth reading so he went out of that section. Then he found himself in the Potion books section. "Well that's not right..hmmm..." he would repeat over and over again. He stopped when he heard someone enter the Library.

"Ron you'd think after I've told you one million times that there is a difference between a muggle boot and a muggle shoe." a girl voice said. Draco smirked and found a blonde girl talking to the Weasel-boy. "Well if you look at the picture it tells you everything." Ron said. "Gees Ron you can't always rely on the picture." The girl said.

"Grr..Ginny boots and shoes are the same. Yopu out them on your feet." Ron said. 'Ginny?' Draco thought flashes from the past went through his head.

_Flaskback_

"_Hello Ginny." Mr Weasley said. "Daddy!" The girl screamed. Ginny jumped of the stairs into her fathers arms. "I heard you got stuck in the drain again." he said. "That's because Ron and I were playing hide-and-go-seek." She lied. "But then Harry and Bill found you." Mr Weasley said. "But that's because they were playing too." Ginny lied again_.

_End of Flashback_

_Flaskback_

"_Oh look a hole! This must be it." Ginny said. Ginny crawled up and saw she was in the middle of the forest."Yup this is it!" Ginny said smiling. She reached her hand into the hole. But Draco didn't take it. He just crawled up himself instead. Ginny sighed and stood back up wandering around in the forest._

_End of Flashback_

Draco gaped just remembering her. Draco stopped and smirked thinking he could mess with her head. He walked over. "Now there is a difference it's the style." Draco said. Ginny nodded. "And for once-" Ginny turned to see who it was, "The ferret was right." Ginny said. Ron growled. "Leave us alone Malfoy." he said. Ginny nodded.

Draco frowned. "Fine." he said. It was Ginny's turn to smirk. Draco grimaced and turned away. Ginny sighed and continued arguing with Ron about shoes. Once that was done she walked back up to her common room.

She tied her bleach blonde hair into a pony-tail and started reading in her text book. Yes, Ginny was smart, pretty, and rather clever but the fact was she needed a life. All she did was get 'great' grades and write about Harry Potter in her diary. AT the burrow life was all right. She'd spend her days in her room or at the tree of Good and Knowledge but she didn't have a close friend, she didn't get the GREAT grades her Mother wanted, or better yet someone to love her like a boyfriend.

She sighed flipping through the pages reading more in her Muggle Studies book.

"_Muggles use toilets to send their waste out of there kidneys like Wizards and Witches do."_Ginny read. She made a sick face and closed her book giving up.She walked inot the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She washed her face puting eyeliner on and more mascara.

This is who she wanted to be. Different. Ginny sighed and felt a tear stream down her face. That was someone she wasn't but someone she wanted to be.

Drraco went back to his dorm and find Pansy again. She was laying on his bed. "So how did it go Draco?" she asked. "Pansy leave." Draco said. "Well just to tell you Chantel was looking for you." Pansy said. "Look Pansy I need to be alone." Draco said. "Tell Chantel to come up then. I need to talk to her." Draco said. "So you'll talk to Chantel and not me." Pansy said offended. "That's because she's my cousin and your not." Draco said. "Whatever Draco." Pansy left.

Draco went to his study and found Chantel and looking through books. "Hello Draco." She said. Draco jumped out of his skin seeing her there. "Sorry Draco did I scare you?" Chantel asked. "Well yes, why else did I yelp." Draco said. "You areacting tense Draco there is someone bothering you." Chantel said. "Yes you are indeed correct." he said.

Chantel flicked her brown hair back. Her blue eyes stared at him. "Well there is this girl." Draco started. "Go on tell me it all." Chantel said.

"I've seen her when we were younger but now its not like she remembers me and well I wanted to mess with her head. I never realized that she was her ya know?" Draco said. "It's Ginny Weasely isn't it?" Chantel asked. "Yes." Draco said.

"When she had her memory erased at age 13 because well she wanted nothing to do with the Chamber. But apparently you were mixed into it." Chantel said. "How do you know?"Draco asked. "Her diary is in the Library Diary section. I've read them all." Chantel said.

"Oh." he said, Chantel smiled. "Well that's what I wanted to hear." Draco said. "I'm glad I was of asistance now I must go because a certain someone is waiting." Chantel said. "Who?" Draco asked. "Draco I'm married to Blaise Zabini I'm stuck with Blaise Zabini." Chantel said. Draco sighed.

He hated reality he wanted to be away from life. Tat's what he wanted. Malfoys get what they want. Malfoys get what they want.

Draco smirk at his thought. He grabbed the knife in his bathroom and thought about were to put it. She stroked it across his arm and fell to the ground in pain.


	3. Saving

Ginny walked outside feeling the wind wip arund her and she looked at the Autumn sky. She smiled as she saw leaves float around her. She loved and hated the season. She knew inside her gut she had forgotten some of the pain in the chamber. She remembered it but not the pain. Well she didn't remember it she knew it. Harry told her.

Some of his words brought back the pain. Not all of it but some. She didn't look at her hands anymore. She never did.

Ginny jumped while falling backwards and running into an eagle owl. Itbit her ear and flew back a forth from a window in the tower to her. "Accio Broom." Ginny said. A broom slowly came to her hand and she got up to the window the bird lead her to. Ginny's eyes widened to see the glass broken. She got off of her broom and walked in. The bird flew into a room and ran around it. Then she noticed blood all over the floor and screamed seeing Draco Malfoy covered in blood.

She heard someone burst into a door. It was a girl with brown hair and blue yes. She looked like Keira Knightly. "Bloody Hell!" she screamed. The girl fell to her knees and Ginny stood there petrified. "Draco! Draco!" the girl screamed. "Get help!" the girl said to Ginny. Ginny ran out of the room and went to Madam Pomfrey.

"HELP PLEASE! GET DUMBLEDORE! SOMEONE IS DYING!" Ginny cried inot the Infirmary. "My gosh!" Professor McGonagall said. Ginny felt tears fall down her cheek. "What's wrong Gin?" Hermione said. "Malfoy he's hurt himself badly. I need help." Ginny ran back hearing them follow her. She walked bacck through the portrait and McGonagall walked in. And sighhed.

Ginny walked up the stairs. She oopeed the door and found that girl sitting next to Draco. "He's breathing but he's unconcious!" The girl cried. Ginny started crying to. She walked over to see if his heart was beating.

'Thump, THUMP, thump, THUMP, thump' she heard. Ginny tooked out her wand a put it across his cuts and all the blood went away. Ginny sniffed. McGonagall pointed her wand and he started floating in the air. Ginny wiped her tears and followed Hermione and Professor McGonagall downstairs.

Ginny took deep breaths. Soon Malfoy was being treated in the Hospital Wing.

080

Ginny walked over to see Draco everyday if he got any better. "Has he woken up yet?" Ginny asked Madam Pomfrey. She would just shake her head no. Even though she'd tell him everything. She didn't know why she was always there chatting to him. She knew he couldn't hear but she'd talk to him anyway. She actually skipped dinner and just sat there talking. She'd leave for class and to go to the bathroom but that was it.

Ginny did her homework here and then Besides that she'd be running her mouth. "You know Lavender Brown, she has funny hair. I mean how does she keep it still. Its like impossible. I tried to but my hair just is a mess. Did you hear your friend Zabini is going to get a mo-hawk. Stupid to tell you I know." Ginny said. Ginny would just ramble on and on. She'd Tell him the whole world. She'd read his homework to him she's read the daily prophet to him. She thoguht he was atually listening. She laughed when she read something funny.

Madam Pomfery came up to Ginny one day. "Miss Weasley are you aware that its been two weeks." Madam Pomfery said. "Yes," Ginny said. The nurse sighed. "He's going to go to Saint Mungos." she said. "No! Don't take hm let him stay here. Hell I'll take care of him." Ginny said. "Well If you want." Madam Pomfery started. "Why not? I'm going to talk to Dumbledore." she said. Ginny smiled. Madam Pomfery walked away.

Ginny sighed and continued talking.

080

Ginny sighed. She was almost giving up. She fell asleep. Nothing could change.

080

Ginny sat up and found herseflf in her bedroom. She looked around. No Malfoy was anywhere. Ginny got out of the bed looking down and saw she wearing her red pajama pants and a white tank top, her night wear. She slipped on some slippers. And ran out the door.

She found her self in a dazed for a moment. This wasn't the Gryfinndor common room. There was no Red and gold there was Green and Sliver.

080

She screamed. "Calm down Weasley we're trying to sleep here!" Blaise Zabini yelled throwing a pillow at her through the door. "Well it looks like the Weaselette is up." said a voice from behind. Ginny turn to find Malfoy. "Oh now there he is. Draco effing Malfoy." Ginny said. "Looks like you're up now." Ginny said. "Yes but my wounds haven't healed and you have to take care of them. I believe." Malfoy said. "But you're up and awake." Ginny said. "Yes but I would have stay another week in hospital wing."

Ginny growled. "Fine!" she yelled.

"Well what are you doing get in bed you git!" Ginny said. Draco raced into his bed. Ginny sighed. She followed Draco into his room. Ginny found a note on the door telling her what to do. She sighed once again. She grabbed a potion that was on Draco's night stand and forced it into his mouth. He made a weird face.

"Hey its not pumpkin juice." Ginny said. "Now Malfoy you can get your lazy bum out of bed and walk it to class." Ginny said. Draco glared at her. "Fine." he growled. Ginny sighed and walked out the door almost running into the girl that looked like Keira Knightly. "Sorry." she said. Ginny shrugged and walked out of the common room and fell on the floor her mind blank,


	4. Let the game begin!

Ginny woke up to find herself in the Hospital Wig. She didn't know here she was in fact she thought she was Britney Spears. "Um like where am I?" she asked to anyone who was listening. "Oh gin calm down." Ron said. "Wait Gin you're up!" Ron yelled. "Gin? Who's Gin and who are you?" Ginny asked. "Well you got hit by a spell by um Bullstrode because you were takling care of Malfoy and she was jealous I think." Ron said. "Malfoy? Bullstrode? That sounds like a resturant." Ginny said. "Ginny are you nuts? Are you telling me you don't know who Malfoy is?" Ron said. "A resturant?" Ginny asked. "No," Ron said. "A person who is evil. Pure evil. But you've got harry and me to protect you from him." Ron said. "Is Harry that dude form the book?" Ginny asked. "What book?" Ron asked. "You know the one that there 6 of them like J.K. Rowling or something wrote it...or like something..." Ginny said. "You are out of your mind." Ron said.

"Um Ron is Ginny alright?" Hermione asked. "Well she thinks Malfoy or Bullstrode is a resturant and she thinks Harry is in a book series." Ron said. "Sing a song Gin."Hermione said. "Is Gin short for Jenny?" Ginny asked. "Um..yea, about the song sing a song you've written." Ron said. "Just me or with me and Justin...or with Kevin?" Ginny asked. "Um...wait who's Kevin and Justin?" Hermione said. "Justin is my ex and Kevin is my like husband, duh ."Ginny said. "Ginny are you insane?" Ron asked. "I like that name I will name my baby that. No wait did I have a miscarriage?" Ginny started to cry. "No Gin you are Ginerva Molly Weasley. Not Britney Spear." Hermione said. Ginny fainted.

080

"Ginny?" said a voice in her head. "Who am I?" She said back. "You are in are Ginerva Molly Weasley. You live like Ginerva Molly Weasley but in order to do that you must feel different and wild like a teen your age would." said the voice. "Who are you?" Ginny asked. "I am Hera a Goddess I will treat you like my daughter for you now have the spirt of a stallion. The most wonderful Imagination. And you have a heart of a lion. Wake up my child. Wake up!" the voice faded.

080

Ginny sat up in bed. "Ginny is it you?" Harry asked. "Well yes, what other Ginny would I be?" Ginny asked "I dunno." Harry asked. Ginny got out of bed. "Now wait what are you doing?" Harry asked. "Getting out of bed." Ginny said. "Put you've had millions of vistors its worth getting up and you know eat your candy." Harry said. "CANDY!" Ginny said "Where?" Ginny looked around. "Its to fuzzy it there something wrong with my glasses?" Ginny asked. Then Ginny remember something and took them off. She could see fine. She shrugged and ate almost all of her candy with Harry.

"Do you have any chocolate frogs in your hand?" Ginny asked. "Yup!" Harry said He tossed it to hewr. Ginny ate in one bite. "Ginny can you pass the Jelly beans?" Harry asked. Ginny gave them to him. He made a weird face. "What flavor did you get?" Ginny asked. "Salt." Harry said. "Have some chocolate milk." Ginny said. She gave it to him.

Ginny got out thinking she had enough chocolate.

080

Lucius Malfoy paced back and fourth in his study. "You know father he was depressed." said a tall blonde girl. "Yes I understand Ivy but I'm depressed too! He has a big destiny to fulfill." Lucius cried. "Father, Miss Weasley has been in an accident also. She has just been given her powers from her mother, Hera." Ivy said. "Then it is set. I have to talk to Dumbledore. Our future will be saved." Lucius said.

Ivy glared at ground. "What about Aros?" Ivy asked. "We will wait Ivy. Bill Weasley is going to be fine. You will get it too Ivy." Lucius said. Ivy looked out the dark window and squinted. "Its time father. I must go." Ivy said. "Be careful Ivy." Lucius said. Lucius watched his daughter, Ivy, leave out into the moonlight.

080

Draco looked in the mirror Chantel chatting about everything she knew. He was geting pretty annoyed. "Chantel I realize that Blaise is sweet sand whatever but right now I need someone that will listen." Draco said. "You need Ivy here." Chantel said. She smirked."You miss her." Chantel said. "Well she canm't be here. She's to busy helping father and sucking blood out of peoples necks." Draco said. "What do you mean?' Chantel said. "You know what I mean. She's a bloddy Vampire!" Draco said.

"Oh yeah." Chantel said. "Draco sighed. "Sorry Draco it just I've not seen her in a long time. Since my second year. I haven't seen her in 5 bloody years!"Chantel said Draco growled.

He walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Draco opened on of the drawers and pulled a black box out. He opened in. There was a small coin. He threw it in the air a caught it with his left hand. The coin glowed green. He took his right hand picked it up moved into onto his right arm an let it slid off of his hand onto the floor.

Then it glowed white. He picked it up and whispered, "Ivy, I need to talk to you, please. Owl me or something!" Draco sighed. He dropped it again and it stopped glowing like it was inactive. He sighed.

080

Ginny skipped down the hall humming all the tunes she could remember. After humming "Oops I did it again," she got bored. (A/n: Haha I know that was mean...)

Ginny stopped and saw a fizzing whizzbe and picked it up. She smirked. She threw it around for a while. She heard foot steps coming. Fun was overcoming her. She threw it and it hit...you know him Professor Snape in the head.

"Miss Weasley what the hell is going on!" he yelled. "Why nothing of the matter sir." Ginny said. She bit her lip for smirking, laughing, or taking a marker and write loser on Snape's head. Ginny laughed. To late. "Detention my office tonight. Mr. Malfoy has done the same thing today. Strange," Snape rubbed his chin.

Ginny sighed and walked away. She knew this was going to be fun. She smirked again thinking of fabulous ideas to out smart Malfoy.

080

Ginny sat on her bed writing every idea she could thinks of on a piece of parchment.

She had gotten a good plan. She checked the clock. 6:30. Hse need to get ready. She slipped on jeans and black tankl top that showed her belly button she put a jean jacket over it. She looked in the mirror and smirked. She add black eyeliner and mascara she put light lip gloss on and a small amount on blush.

She walked out put stepped back into her room and made her blonde hair really messy.

Then she walked back out and headed for Snape's she was smiling devilishly the whole way. She opened the door to Snapes office. "Now Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy I need you to make five bottles of these potions and two of the other. I have some other business with Dumbledore and I will be back at 11 when I want at least 5 done." Snape said. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. Snape walked away. Ginny pulled up a chair across from Malfoy. "Now I guess we get to work." Ginny said.

"Whatever," Draco said. Ginny smirked this was going just as planned. "Cut the dragon scales Weasley,"Draco said. Ginny sighed. Draco smirked Ginny chopped them up and put them aside. "Malfoy are you always this tight?" Ginny asked. He raised and eyebrow and smirked. Draco grabbed his wand and tapped on the cauldron. It started bublling making hot steam come out. Ginny took off her jacket. Draco smirked and continued what he was doing. "Put about half of the scales in Weasley." Draco said. "Exactly half or about?" Ginny asked. "Exact Weasley what did you think." Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you get into detention?" Ginny asked. "Threw a Fizzing Whizzbe." Draco said. "Same here." Ginny. "Maybe we're made for each other Weasley." Draco said. "You only wish." Ginny laughed. Draco smirked. "No I don't, who'd want to marry a poor Weasley anyway?" Draco asked. "Oh shut it Malfoy or I'll take those words and stuff them up your nose." Ginny said.

Draco backed off with a smirked. Ginny counted them in half out them in and finished the potion. 8:30 two potions were done. Ginny broke the silence,"So Malfoy added anyone to you're list lately?" Ginny asked. "I'm sorry I don't understand what Weasleys mean." Draco said. "Your sorry?" Ginny said. "No wait a rephrase, I don't understand what you poor filthy Weasley mean." Ginny said. "Prove you're not sorry." Draco said.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "You prove it." Ginny sighed and continued doing three other potions. Being a different girl didn't like silence. It was uncomfortable for her. Which made her plan work even more. "What do I have to prove?' Ginny said finishing counting the fourth group of dragon scales. "You have to prove Weasleys are better than Malfoys." he said. "Why would I when we are better?" Ginny said, "Well its not true. You have to prove it first." he said.

Ginny stopped talking and bit her lip. She cut up the last group of scales. She divided them in half and they were all out into potions. It was the last one. It must have been 10. "Fine I'll prove it." Ginny said. She leaned in and gave Draco the best kiss he'd ever had. As she broke away she bit his bottom lip and let it go and pur the last of the dragon scales in the potion and left. She left malfoy dumbstruck.


	5. A little bit of this

Ginny sat up in bed and felt weird. She walked out and found she still had her clothes on.She walked to her bathroom and changed. She put on her uniform. (A/n: You know white button up shirt, red and gold stockings and tie, Black skirt, black shoes, black robe.) Ginny pulled her blonde hair back and stopped. She let it out she got out her wand and pinted her wand to her hair. Then it was the vibrant red it used to be.It curled down to her back. She smirked and walked out of her room with her bag on her shoulder. (A/m: Black Messenger bag.)

She walked to breakfast and felt everyone's eyes on her. One of them she was for sure was Draco Malfoy's. She sat down and turned her head to the Slytherin table and saw Draco's grey eyes. She winked. And turned around his face turned red.

"Draco calm down." Blaise said. "You look really like...tense." he said. Blaise was from America. She had very pae skin and brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like John Heder. But Draco made fun of him by telling him he looked like John Heder.

"Shut it John Heder." Draco said. "Dude, there already is a John Heder." Blaise said. "Did you know that John Heder's real brother was sent to a British family and his real name was Peter Heder. I could be Peter Heder!" Blaise said. "Or Peter eater." Draco smirked. Blaise gasped. "ITS OKAY PETER I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Draco laughed.

080

"Father how is it going?"Ivy asked. "Very well, how's Draco?" Lucius asked. His eyes were duller. "Lana has kissed him I hear," Ivy said. "Good, he's going to fall for her." Lucius said. "Now father what about me?" Ivy said. "Lets go Ivy." Lucius said.

080

Bill Weasley stood at the door dressed for church. "Fleur hurry up!" Bill yelled. "Oh I'm coming. Zome British people are to 'oud!" Fleur said. Bill opened the door and Bill fell on the floor not dead but unconscious. Fleur laughed thinking he was dead. "We got him Marcus!"Fleur cried. Marcus Flint walked down the stairs behind her. He smiled. "Come on baby we have all the time in the world!" Marcus said. He kissed Fleur and undid the buttons of her shirt

Marcus and Fleur walked back upstairs. A strawberry blonde girl walked in and felt tears down her eyes as she saw Bill on the floor. The girl wrapped her arms around him and cried. "Ivy?" Bill said.

080

Ginny walked down the hall back to her dorm. Today she felt different. Like she was someone else. She thought hard of what. But nothing came to her. She looked at the paintings on the wall. She saw portraits of famous people, old Headmasters, Harry (A/n: HAHA! Sry that was mean), objects, and them people.

Ginny saw a certain painting that reminded her of something. That made her think that it as something. She walked to it closer. Its was someone with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her eyes. She had light lips. Then there was another person next to her. It as another girl it looked like the mother. Borwn curly hair and the same brown eyes. It was funny really to her at least because the first thing she'd remember was that may be the girl in the blonde was her and maybe the one in the brown hair was...no that'd be impossible.

She took the portrait off the wall. She sighed and walked to Dumbledores office studying herself in the picture. Until she felt arms wrap around her waist.She gasped as she felt she was being pulled into a dark classroom

Then she turned to face Draco Malfoy. She smirked. Draco kissed her and Ginny and Draco felt the same way they did when the had detention. Ginny dropped the portrait. Ginny kissed back and let her hands rumble through his hair. He took her robe off. Ginny kept kissing him until he had finished unbutton the first three bottom buttons.

Then he reached all the way up until her bra was visible She gasped and she was gone.


End file.
